jumpariofandomcom-20200213-history
Characters
These are the player's usernames and descriptions about ASF_CHICKEN: a nice friend from the va who likes to communicate with others. She is SUPER NICE you will be her friend no matter what. She isn't on a lot, so if you see her you'll be lucky. Bendy: An actual 9 year old. No one knows much. Bendy used to play but now he doesn't anymore. He's probably with his ink machine or something. i have a reason to believe is MIKU. HOI: Fire and Miami's mom. She's also a personal auto correct for her friends who spell things wrong. Though she has some pretty "difficult task" in the jumpar community, she is a great person and she's protective of her friends. She can make you laugh even in the worst situations. Jumpar believes its magic and she somehow is a witch. Her youtube channel is AMAZING!!! That one time she went live for us was pretty great. We hope she comes back someday. Her personality really made jumpar a happy place. Rain: Has a doppelganger friend named love.No one really knows much. All we know is that he stopped playing. KWIAMCOOL: aka IAC is probably gonna be your best friend whether you like it or not. She has an amazing personality, she has all the good traits in a friend you would want, and there is no good trait she doesn't have because she has them all. ALSO SHES VERY FREAKIN PRETTY!!! Also she is very cool (DUH). She seems to absolutely despise Agt_Falcon, but she still has a crush on him -- its complicated. She is very sweet, funny, strong, and kind and is really cool and chill. Has an amazing talent of bringing everyone together and makes jumpar a family. Once she says something, she means it. Is the highlight of any and every time. She will be there for you and helps when she can. also .. sticks to her word .. if she says she's gonna leave, she's gonna leave. There's no turning back so if I were you, I wouldn't make her mad. KWgothops: Actually joined the discord. https://discord.gg/z3nw6vR you should go check it out. It is AMAZING GO LOOK AT IT IF YOU DONT HAVE A DISCORD THEN MAKE ONE IF YOUR PARENTS SAY NO BE A REBEL AND MAKE ONE STILL!!! Cheese: Goes by many names, is the God of this realm, loves anime, and likes cheese. Also started the discord, and this wiki. We are forever grate-ful for this. Has an eccentric personality but is a good person and will talk with you about anything. They are very funny, smart, kind, etc. and we are very happy they're back :). UgandaKnuckles: probably 9, maybe bendy, and most definitely a dead meme. We hope he/she doesn't come on anymore. SimplifyAshley: Aka Ashley, Ash... OR KIWI. She is pretty cool and friendly unless you get on her bad side.She kind of hates Fire, but on the other hand, she acts cool around him after she broke up with Fire. She's also very sweet and kind and nice to anyone who doesn't PISS HER OFF. So when you see her say HELLO!! She just started dating a boy from her old school named Alex and is struggling with her new school in Singapore, so if you see her, you may here some negative comments. But notherless, do encourage her as she has been through a lot of difficult situations after she left the US. She doesn't play much as she is super busy. But please, if you see her, say hi and get to know her more. She's really open about her struggles so feel free to help her. She is great friends with KWIAMCOOL, Agt_Falcon, ~393~, (WMC)Fruit, and many more. Maybe too much. She's changed a bit but still comes back her old savage self, defending her friends from those idiots out there. She ships IAC and Falcon, hard. Oh yea, one last thing, don't start a fight with her. That's all we can say, don't say we didn't warn you. Fire: He's 15 and played for 3 years. I don't know how he has the time to play this game but he is funny and the most insane guy you'll know. Basically, the whole jumpar community is like a family to him and he is really sweet once you become family to him.He gives great advise to anyone and knows anyone very freaking well its a lil scary.He helps everyone. He tries to be kind to Ashley after the break up, but sometimes, he feel likes he needs a break from her. He is on very alot but not much your lucky if you see him.And if he dosen't ignore you. He is the KING of T OR D and i mean HE IS THE KING. BEWARE!!! {SCY}Hope: She is an awesome friend. Plays sports and is really nice until you mess with her or her friends. She is always playing, so give her a warm welcome! Her latest name is HopesAngel and SUPREME HOPE. Gave up her relations with with Fire to Ashley, and got him back again. Funny how that works. She is KWIAMCOOL's online mom, and she is AMAZING at it. KWmiami: An absolute liar. All the things she said before about her were lies. She just wanted attention. Parazival: Also known as Paragon or Para. Used to be the best in the game, but he doesn't play anymore. He is nice and his high score is 821. Honcho: Fires online son. He gets angry very easily but once you get him to like you he's cool.And a lil weird and dosen't talk much. He doesn't play anymore i think. VikkstarFan: Still the gay, BTS loving, piece of trash that she always was. Very moody and online sisters with KWmiami, will kill you in a heartbeat, is science buddies with Fire, also a huge smart ass when you get logical with her. The salt is strong with this one.(Low-key likes fancifction) We think she stopped playing and WE ARE VERY SAD SHE WAS THE BEST FRIEND A PERSON COULD HAVE. {SCY}Storm: She is Hope's friend. You might see her if you are lucky. She plays a lot of sports. She is really nice. Become her friend! Hope and Storm love making puns when they see each other in the game. Some make you cringe inside out but they are both really funny. Storm is new but shes awesome and just nice to be around. But be careful. When she Is mad Storm turns into a real storm. I dont think she plays anymore which is sad because i really never got to know her. Goldie/Blondie: She used to play a lot then (sadly) she had to stop playing for a year. When she came back people didn't remember her and so she was really sad. She plays basketball all the time and is nice when you get to know her. ~393~: She's just cool all around. I don't know as of yet any time shes had enemies on Jumpar.io or tried to be mean. She likes/liked the musical Hamilton and is pretty cheerful. If you meet her you must be a terrible person if she doesn't become your friend. SAD UNICORN: A great player that visits the server quite frequently. She's sweet, likes basketball, and loves annoying her friends (especially Falcon). This is the type of person that you can go to with your problems though she has many of her own. She also gets upset with "Unicorn" because this one was a unicorn first. Good friends both irl and in game with ArtyParty4 and {SCY} Hope. Make sure to say hi to her because she always looking for new friends! PLAYERS BEWARE: Even she has her limits to being nice. DO NOT hurt her friends or she WILL hurt you. :D ArtyParty4: A kind Jumpar player that loves art. Amazing friends with {SCY}Hope and Sad Unicorn. Acquainted with Agt_Falcon. Not one of the original players, but has some pretty good skills nonetheless. Also loves playing T or D. Agt_Falcon: A Christian Jumpar player that HATES swearing and being called pig or sheep. He identifies himself as a fish with an egg beater. One or two people call him sheep though, and he gets very salty when they do. He's friends with {SCY}Hope, JAPAN, ArtyParty4, SAD UNICORN, Aelin, Cheese, KWIAMCOOL, (WMC)Fruit, THE ABYSS, :D(tablet), Ashley, Jinxs, SpaceSailor24, Alexboi22, Huh?, myochibipotato, Lily won't say, Shadow, THUNDER, {SL}Karen, Banana, J+N, (WMC) Nate, Nesquik, Rogue Wolf, Fire, (STAR)KILL, Marsh Maello, (WMC) Jompy, Juniper, Puggles, Goldie, VikkstarFan, e, who he calls Rhodes, {JUST}JELLO/{QUEEN}JELLO, who he also calls Queen Pineapple, and many more. Because myo asked, here's a list of all(most) of the clans he's in: Agt_, SCY, WMC, PC, SL, IDK, FM, FA, MYSTIC, Void, CIA, FBI, Cpt_, Garf, Jedi, PRO, CAKE, R2D2, IAC, SW, and KW. He has an amazing personality and is a really good friend. He's super nice to everyone until someone insults his friends(or swears). He also really, REALLY wants a skull cup. He used to have another name(Fireheart) when he first started the game. He has a crush on IAC from what I've heard.........It's weird because he thinks she bullies him but he still likes her? We think it's because she's pretty, intelligent, kind, and humorous(at least in his eyes). He's always looking for new friends, so when you see him, make sure to say hi! The Fact Girl: AKA Ashley in her fact mode. The mode Marsh Maello likes, and the mode Agt_Falcon hates. But she is also very funny and kind so when you see her say hi.She dosent really come on any more but when you meet/see her shes the nicest person you will meet and know.Shes very kind and loves her friends and her friends love her. Espacually JELLO ;) Marsh Maello: A.k.a Ink Sans. Loves facts that Ashley annoys people with. He's all cool and awesome. He's pretty friendly and likes to say REEEE a lot hes very funny,weird and sweet.So when you see him make sure to say hi.He dosent really come on much any more but we all wish he did we miss him dearly. Don't Kill Me/dkm: Straight up the worst player ever. Everyone who's played for a long time knows him. He only joins Jumpar.io to be a asshole and he admits it. He has ruined relationships and loves faking people to ruin peoples lives from the inside out. He gets high from literally screwing up lives. Also a strait up spawn-killer. SO WATCH OUT!! I'm pretty sure he left which is good. Jinxs: Cool and awesome player in the Jumpar community, but always feels blue because of his name.He really is a kind person who is sad a lot so when you talk to him please don't be uptight or rude. So when you see him please be a kind friend and cheer him up! SupremeNope/NopesAngel: He/she sure likes to say nope. Is an explorer of the cough syrup realm, a dextronaut, if you will. Also is very annoying in general.Not a very good friend, but as a Jumpar family, we get used to it. (WMC)Fruit-is an amazing trumpet player and artist idk how but is always on it's like she's...immortal anyways BEFRIEND HER OR ELSE.She loves to help and comfort her friends and she gives great advise.Mess with her friends you better wish you dident.SHE WILL TALK TO YOU NO MATTER WHAT!!.She would do anything for you and loves with her whole heart.She is just such an amazing friend and person. She can brighten up any conversation.She is just such an amazing friend i could sit here and name as many as 1000 great things about her and not get tired. Everyone needs someone like fruit in their lives if thye don't what even is life without a fruit.I don't wanna know or find out. We love her so dang much and we hope she knows we do. SHe just is such a big part of jumar if we lost her jumpar would colapse and fall and be chaos and boring. So many people would stop playing.SHE IS ALSO SOO DAMMMM PRETTY.WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH FRUIT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (WMC)Jeanbean-Jeanbean is a friend everyone should have. She is very adorable and very funny. She is very hard to forget most likely you will never forget her its impossible. People notice most about her because what an amazing person she is and how loving and caring she is. She likes to draw and is a undertale fan girl (no not the TOXIC FANGIRL) We all love her so much!!!!!!!! {JUST}JELLO-JELLO is very kind. She always knows the right things to say. She makes total strangers feel welcome. She is very sweet and loves her friends. She gives great advise and is always there when you need a friend. SHE IS ADORABLE������AND VERY PRETTY*100. Her friends love her and she hates to be ignored. She has played for 4 years. She is a very strong minded and thinks many things about the universe and loves to talk about it. So if you ever want to just go to her. She loves to talk a lot about things she likes, knows, friends, and the things she loves. There is so much we can say about her. So when you see her say hi even though shell probably say it first. Jello is really chill when people arent pissing her off.Heres the thing shes a nice person so if shes a bitch to you , you need to ask yourself why.(IDK WHO DELETED HER BUT NOT COOL) AKOJerry-OG: from what I can remember. He is no longer playing jumpar not many people remember him tho.He was just a cool and amazing friend so I just thought he should be here.Not sure why he stopped he just went and disappeared one day.(if he gets in touch let Fruit know and if nate comes back) Puggles/pugs- Is very kind and sweet. He is a trumpet player. He is also very adorable and very funny. So when you see him make sure to say hi to him. There are so many nice things to say about him this descrition will become too long.HE IS FREAKIN ADORABLE AND SOOOOO FUNNY.I think he has an older brother and a sister. Juniper - A mysterious, weird, (supporting?), and kind person. (a good friend) Prankster. Sometimes goes by other names. He has a brown wart on their eye, talks about it a lot in different languages (we question), most of which he has minimal - maximal understanding in. He is also obsessed about certain languages and confuses people . Juniper ochen horoshaya padrooshka. Ona ochen dobraya i vecyolaya padrooshka. Ona znaeyet i ponimaet poruski i poispanski horosho. (WMC)Nate- Is no longer playing jumpar just an honorable mention.he was a good friends with (WMC)Fruit as well as many others.he was a very sweet and kind friend.He used to hate Fruit but they became friends in the end and he called her fruitful. I put him up here because he should be remembered. Dunkirk - AN AMAZING FRIEND!!! EVERYBODY LOVED HIM!!! HE BRIGHTENED UP JUMPAR ALL THE TIME BUT THEN HE LEFT AND JUMPAR BECAME DEAD UNTIL A NEW GENERATION OF PEOPLE CAME BUT WE WON'T FORGET DUNKIRK AND WE HOPE HE COMES BACK!!! Lilith - AKA lilyith, or lily has an AMAZING personality. Sadly, she left and WE ARE SAD!!! LILYITH IF YOU SEE THIS COME BACK. e-Yes he only goes by that letter. Never capitalize it for some reason he gets upset. He is very very smart and gives somewhat great advice. He is one of the best jumpar.io greatest players ever but never can seem to play on his phone SO TAKE YOUR CHANCE WHILE YOU HAVE IT TO KILL HIM.p.s he will get revenge tho..He cares a lot even tho he dosen't show and says he dosen't but we all know he does. Nesquik-He is 15 and an OG. He is very funny and VERY VERY SWEET. JELLO and him were best friends and then he left. BUT HE HAS RETURNED!!! JELLO was very happy to see him and they both talked about how much they both missed each other. Nesquik plans to be on more and more. His mortal enemy is the pencil that kept him away from JELLO.Hes very sweet and kind and love to have a dirty mind.WE ALL LOVE HIM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Nequik likes jello as a friend. (stop changing it Agt) THE ABYSS-HE IS AMAZING AND LOVING and very funny. He's a great friend and would do anything to help you. He also likes jello from what i've heard but is sad bc she has a bf. JELLO and him are best friends. He is such a good friend and an amazing player. He can also be confused as a she no one knows why... Banana-No one really knows him execept his good friends Marsh Maello and Agt_Falcon, and his REALLY good friends e and JELLO.After a while he stopped playing. he was very weird in a good way and funny.He sometimes made funny banana jokes and stayed up late with JELLO and e.Banana is just so amazing in many ways. He is very sweet and kind and amazing and we love him dearly. He makes anyone smile and laugh. He can brighten someones mood really fast.He is just so amazing and kind there are words we as a jumpar famly cant even describe. ROUGE WOLF-She has come back to the jumpar family a few days agao we are very greatful. She has changed a bit sence we last saw he months ago but it's ok because we love her so much and accept her for her. She is just so amazing and soo sweet.Please say hi when you see her. POP-He used to play and pretend he was a pet sometimes. Some people hated him. But we all just got along.No one really knew him and he just left one day. (Star)Kill-His friends called him star(or kill) he hasent played ina very long time and we miss him alot.He was such a good friend and loved to talk.Star please come back. MYSTIC24 - likes to say Free Market. Free Market really annoys IAC because he keeps saying "Free Market!" Now, they are frenemies. On the other hand, Falcon loves saying Free Market! along with him. And miku is sorry for being rude. (TCGMASTERKICKBOX (AKA LEON)) THUNDER-SHE IS VERY VERY VERY VERY FRIGGING FLYING PENGUIN PRETTY. She is very kind and sweet and caring and will say hi right away. She loves to get to know people and she gives people a smile on there faces. She is an amazing friend and we hope she stays with us. {SL}Karen/Laren - Don't let the name fool you. Karen/Laren is a GUY. Played for two years but then quit due to drama. But now he is back. He is random, which is a good thing. Karen/Laren is a really good friend to us on jumpar (even though we think he is a Russian spy). The only thing he takes as an insult is the word "Communist" towards him. When we're feeling down, he just says something random, like "unexpected item in bagging area..." Karen/Laren is an amazing person and jumpar wouldn't be the same without him. He might talk like He is high on Acid, but it's ok. Karen/Laren is just being himself. He is also the Lord of the Brooms, so..... watch out. In Jumpar he might not really talk, but it's not because he does not like chatting, but because he has nothing to say because most of what he says is some random quotes. Don't be mad if he didnt answer your question or request right away. English is his second language after-all. PCmyochibi(potato) - The founder of the potato clan (totally promoting it -- it's open to all - feel free to join but please ask permission first) myo is an amazing person who loves her friends very much and cares very much. She comforts us and listens to us even when we don't do the same. She is a very beautiful person and her personality is even better. Her potatoness is amazing and she always makes us laugh. CHOOP CHOOP- She is an eccentric giant chicken blob who plays on the server. She will attack you if you are green on the server unless you are her friend. She likes to randomly shout phrases on the chat that may be funny and are really random. She talks about herself in the third person when she does not know someone that well. She is very optimistic but is not really smart sometimes being a chicken brain. CHOOP CHOOP'S goal in life is to be happy and drink green blood.She also hopes that giant chickens will be free in the future. (not exactly a role player) CHOOP CHOOP has left the server to visit MOTHER RUSSIA. We will miss you! Who knows... maybe we will see her soon... The Broom Lord- Who is he? or is it a she? No one knows. but one thing is certain, The Broom Lord is one of the players of Jumpar. But who? FishBones- another mystery player. But rumors say that Fish is similar to Broom Lord. The only thing he will say is"MMMMMMMMMMMMMMM. Leon- A Idiot who loves singing, and cares for friends. XD (TCGMasterKickbox) anyway, she is extremely powerful in her newest most rare form. a change from (MYSTIC) 24 :D I hate you. HIGHTENSE LEON- one of the strongest and upbeat Leons there is anti-_____ - Comes on when they want to protest against something. Not the same as ANTIVIRUS and always has the anti- part plus whatever it is they are against. No specific person uses this name. SOME MANY PEOPLE FROM JUMPAR HAVE COME AND GONE BUT ONE THING FOR SURE IS AS A JUMPAR FAMILY AND COMMUNITY WE ALWAYS REMEMBER THEM AND CARE AND LOVE AND MISS THEM.NEVER FORGET THAT.:) Hey its me Leon (AKA MIKU) and everyone hates me so im not gonna say anything if you see me the only thing i'll say is *I HATE MYSELF* and i will only talk to Vocaloids or Myo or StarKILL until i change this again THIS IS A NOTE FROM TCGMASTERKICKBOX. .Category:Juniper Category:Sheep/Pig Category:FISH WITH EGG BEATER